Atelier Couture
by Laemia
Summary: Ventus veut offrir un cadeau à Vanitas, et c'est Sora qui en pâtit. SoVen, Canon, OS


**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Cet OS a été inspiré par un texte du Calendrier de l'Avent de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste (celui du 16 décembre, sur le Vaniku). Le lien entre les deux est assez fin, ça peut tout à fait se lire à part, mais je vous conseille quand même d'aller lire le Calendrier de Milou si c'est pas déjà fait. Et ses autres fics, aussi !**

 **Du coup voilààà, ça casse pas trois briques à un canard, mais l'idée me trottait en tête, et elle était drôle.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

« Tu peux arrêter de bouger, Sora, s'teuplaît ?

-Mais tu me piques les fesses avec tes aiguilles ! »

Ventus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il se rattraperait auprès de Sora plus tard. Pour qu'il accepte de lui servir de modèle, il avait fallu à Ven toute sa force de persuasion et toutes les suppliques de chantage affectif qu'il connaissait, du style : « Jusqu'où tu irais par amour pour moi ? ». Et lorsque Sora avait répondu « Jusqu'au bout des Mondes et au-delà », à moitié en rigolant, il avait souri et répliqué « Ça tombe bien, t'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là ! » et il lui avait expliqué.

À présent, Sora paraissait presque regretter. Il affichait une moue un peu désespérée, pour tout dire.

« Et puis, si tu continues à pas faire gaffe, tu vas mettre mon sang sur le tissu, et je suppose que c'est pas ce que tu cherches. »

Ventus réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bof, tu sais, il aime bien les trucs un peu glauques, ça lui fera peut-être plaisir de savoir que tu as souffert pour que je puisse lui fabriquer son cadeau ? »

Son petit ami ne sembla pas convaincu de la justification.

« On peut faire une pauuuuse ? »

Ce à quoi Ven acquiesça, conscient de lui en demander beaucoup. Quoique c'était pas la fin du monde non plus, mais pour Sora, rester immobile plusieurs minutes relevait déjà de la torture, alors plusieurs heures…

« Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? demanda Ven en voyant Sora enfiler un bas de pyjama. Il fait pas si froid.

-Bah, c'est gênant si quelqu'un nous aperçoit comme ça, je préfères diminuer le risque. »

Certes, ils sortaient ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour que ça n'étonne plus personne… En revanche, la vue de Sora, uniquement vêtu d'un embryon de caleçon, pendant que Ventus lui tournait autour du fessier avec des aiguilles de couture, pourrait perturber les éventuels intrus qui surprendraient la scène, effectivement. Et l'explication serait sans doute laborieuse.

Et puis, Ventus voulait que ce soit une surprise.

« Eh, Ven ?

-Ouais ?

-Moi aussi je pourrais avoir un caleçon personnalisé, quand t'auras fini ?

-Huuum… Non. Parce que je pourrais pas te faire la surprise du motif, à part en demandant à Vanitas de me servir de modèle, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Lui non plus, j'pense. »

Ventus s'était essayé à la couture, ces dernières semaines. Après tout, sans Xehanort pour leur pourrir la vie, les Maîtres de la Keyblade disposaient d'un temps libre somme toute assez conséquent. Les missions se poursuivaient, mais elles ne leur prenaient pas tout leur temps. Et les entraînements, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Fallait se détendre de temps en temps !

Et dans quelques jours, ce serait leur anniversaire, à Vanitas et lui – puisque le premier était issu du second, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient nés le même jour. Leur première occasion de fêter ça depuis leur plus-ou-moins-réconciliation, et Ven voulait marquer le coup.

« Oooooh, soupira Sora d'un air déçu. Ce serait pas si gênant, si ? Il est une partie de toi, ce serait comme de te regarder dans le miroir, non ? Enfin, sauf qu'il me ressemble, bien sûr. De regarder une partie de toi qui me ressemble dans le miroir, du coup.

-Ce sujet de conversation est embarrassant, commenta légèrement Ventus. Et puis, ça te dérangerait pas que je vois d'autres garçons nus ? »

Ça avait coulé de source, entre Sora et lui, à la surprise générale. Après le réveil de Ventus, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à sortir ensemble, assez rapidement et naturellement. Eux, ça ne les avait pas plus étonné que d'avoir besoin d'air pour respirer. C'était comme ça.

Sora, assis sur le lit, haussa ses épaules dénudées.

« J'sais pas. Mais Vanini, c'est pas pareil, c'est ton côté obscur. Donc il est toi. J'crois que même si tu couchais avec lui, ça me gênerait pas. C'est un peu comme de la masturbation, non ? »

Ventus grimaça, réprimant une vague de léger dégoût. Il aimait beaucoup Vanitas – et il devait être l'une des seules personnes de l'univers à pouvoir affirmer cela sans mentir, vu le caractère de caca de son double – mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça.

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de coucher avec Vanitas.

-Je rigolais ! se défendit Sora. Mais maintenant, j'suis vexé… affirma son petit ami. J'veux dire, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, lui et moi, c'est comme si tu disais que _moi_ je t'attire pas ! »

Presque amusé en dépit de son embaras, Ventus se posa à côté de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« C'est pas une question de physique, So'… Puis bon. J'imagine que toi, t'aurais aucune envie de coucher avec Roxas.

-Bah, si.

-… Je vais essayer d'oublier que j'ai entendu ça, mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

-Pourquoi ? Il te ressemble, et t'es mignon, alors lui aussi il est mignon, et c'est pas spécialement bizarre, parce que bon, c'est mon Simili, donc on a une certaine… proximité ? J'sais pas. Bon j'te rassure hein, j'en ai pas une envie _irrépressible_ non plus, tu me suffit amplement, c'est juste que, bah voilà, dans l'absolu je serais pas contre l'idée !

-D'accord, d'accord… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait sérieusement répondre à ça ? Il n'était pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit, juste profondément perplexe et désorienté par la tournure de cette conversation.

« Bon, on reprend ? continua-t-il en se levant pour reprendre son matériel de couture. Le temps commence à manquer et… Oh, me fais pas cette tête ! J'te paierai une glace ?

-T'as intérêt ! »

Et il se remit debout en rechignant, laissant son pantalon glisser au sol. Ventus put reprendre son travail, commençant à se concentrer comme il le fallait, lorsque l'autre jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas à la fois rester immobile ET silencieux.

« Et tu pouvais pas l'acheter dans un magasin, son cadeau ?

-Nan, sourit Ven. Déjà parce que les magasins ne vendent pas de caleçons à motifs de Nescients, et puis parce que, j'sais pas, j'voulais lui offrir un truc un peu personnel.

-Tu sais, chez les gens normaux, y'a que les mères qui ont le droit d'offrir des sous-vêtements à leurs fils. Bon, c'est pas une règle gravée dans le marbre, mais… »

Ven leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas contre l'humour, vraiment, mais là il essayait de se _concentrer_. Il se faisait l'effet d'un vieux papy grincheux, mais ça prenait du temps, de coudre un vêtement, et il voulait en perdre le moins possible.

« Ça tombe bien, Vani et moi, on a pas de mère, rétorqua-t-il. Je compense comme je peux.

-Mais il ferait jamais la même chose pour toi, t'en as conscience ? Je dis pas ça pour être cruel, c'est juste qu'il faut pas que tu fasses d'illusions ou quoi.

-Oh, il est pas si méchant… »

Sora se tut une demi-seconde environ, l'air pensif.

« Hum… Je ne dis pas qu'il est méchant, corrigea-t-il. Je dis juste que, côté caractère, il est ton exact opposé. Et t'es la personne la plus gentille que j'connaiss- Aïe ! Ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-Tu m'as déconcentré ! s'excusa Ventus en se redressant pour l'embrasser dans le dos. Puis c'est faux. La personne la plus gentille que tu connaisses, c'est Naminé.

-Ah oui, c'est, vrai ! Ouch, t'imagines si Naminé avait un côté obscur ? »

Ven grimaça de concert.

« On serait dans la merde… approuva-t-il.

-Putain, y'aurait plus aucun espoir pour les Mondes. Perso, si ça arrive, j'démissionne ! »

La conversation mourut, mais Ventus ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, trop occupé à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait un monde où Naminé pourrait avoir un côté obscur – chose impossible puisqu'elle était un Simili, de Princesse de Coeur en plus – et s'allierait avec Vanitas pour détruire l'univers. Glauque. Si ça se trouvait, Sora lui avait planté cette idée dans le crâne justement pour empêcher son esprit de se remettre en mode couture, le fourbe !

« Eh, Ven ? »

Il en fallait beaucoup pour excéder Ventus, mais la limite se rapprochait dangereusement.

« _Quoi_? » râla-t-il.

Sora s'agitait, ce qui le contraignit à stopper entièrement son ouvrage.

« Tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait ? marmonna-t-il. À propos de Roxas ?

-Malheureusement oui… Pourquoi ? »

Son petit ami se dandina de plus belle, visiblement gêné de la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

« Du coup… commença-t-il. Je suppose que c'est pas une très bonne idée de lui proposer un plan à trois ? »

Ventus décida de remettre l'atelier couture à plus tard.

* * *

 **Eh voilà !**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'OS de Milou, il y était trèèès brièvement évoqué que Vanitas possédait un caleçon avec des petits Nescients. Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit que Ventus le lui avait offert. Et, bon, à mon avis, le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir les mensurations de Vani, c'est de demander à Sora de servir de modèle, vu que, a priori, ils ont le même fessier...**

 **Bref. Des bisous !**


End file.
